To be a CoverBoy Revised Edition
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Überarbeitete Fassung: Pläne werden geschmiedet und die Hexenwoche präsentiert den neuen Junggesellen des Monats: Severus Snape. SlashOOC SSSB !Komplett!


**_To be a Cover-Boy _**

Revised Edition

by _Toyo Malloy_

Lucius sah zufrieden, wie sich das Bild in der Lösung entwickelte. Schwarz und weiß begann das Motiv sichtbar zu werden. Ein Einhorn-Paar in der Mitte einer Lichtung. Lucius war sehr stolz auf dieses Bild. Einhörner waren schwer zu fotografieren, denn sie wurden bei der ständigen Anwesenheit von Nichtreinen sehr schnell nervös und bei allem was zählte, Lucius war keine Jungfrau. Er legte das andere Bild in die Lösung. Es war ein ähnliches Motiv in Farbe. Doch noch etwas hatten die Bilder gemeinsam. Sie bewegten sich nicht. Lucius war kein großer Fan von sich bewegenden Bildern. Das Einfangen des Moments, der Sekunde, war das, was ihn an der Fotografie reizte. Das er Muggel- Fotografien machte musste schließlich keiner wissen. Nachdem er die beiden Bilder fertig entwickelt hatte legte er sie zu trocknen hin, schaltete das Rotlicht aus und verließ seinen Arbeitsraum.

* * *

Remus saß auf dem großen bequemen Sessel in Lucius' privater Bibliothek, als dieser den Raum betrat. Der Werwolf blätterte in einem Fotoalbum, das er auf den Knien liegen hatte. Lucius trat zu ihm heran, setzte sich seitlich auf die Lehne und drückte Remus einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wenn er wüsste, dass du dir diese Fotos ansiehst, würde er mich foltern und umbringen und dann dich." Spottete Lucius, als er sah welchen Band seiner Fotosammlung Remus aus den Regalen gezogen hatte. Lucius fotografierte schon seit dem er denken konnte und zwei große Regale in seiner Bibliothek waren mit seinen Fotos gefüllt. Er fotografierte alles. Landschaften, magische Tiere, Stillleben, aber vor allem seine Familie und Freunde. Dracos Fotos füllten fast die Hälfte eines Regals, dann Fotos von seiner verstorbenen Frau Narzissa, Fotos von ihm selbst die er dank dem Selbstauslösungszauber und mit modernen Muggel-Kameras gemacht hatte, Fotos von seinem Lebenspartner Remus (Lucius' neues Lieblingsmodell) und natürlich auch Fotos von seinem besten Freund Severus Snape.

Remus stöberte gerade durch den aktuellsten Band. Niemand der diese Bilder sah, konnte glauben, dass es sich um denselben Severus Snape handelte, der als meistgehasster Lehrer in Hogwarts arbeitete. Selbst Remus, der mit Severus eine Art von Freundschaft teilte war von diesen Bildern mehr als schockiert. Kurz um, Severus Snape sah gut aus. Nein, mehr als gut, sexy und verführerisch.

„Von wann ist dieses Bild." Fragte Remus und zeigte auf ein Foto, das Severus lässig am Küchentresen lehnend zeigte. Sein Haar, wunderbar sauber und glänzend, war in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz am Nacken zusammengebunden. Er trug eine weite weiße Leinenhose, war barfuss und oberkörperfrei. Brust und Arme waren muskulös und athletisch. Severus hielt eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand und blickte nicht direkt in Kamera sondern rechts daran vorbei. Seine Lippen zierte ein schönes und ehrliches Lächeln.

„Oh, das ist noch gar nicht so lange her." Meinte Lucius lächelnd „In den Ferien waren Severus, Draco und ich doch für eine Woche in der Karibik. Dort habe ich das Foto gemacht."

Remus zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du meinst ich lasse dich mit einer solchen Versuchung", er zeigte auf das Foto von Severus. „in den Urlaub fahren?" Lucius zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste.

„Keine Sorge mein süßer Wolf. Mir gelüstet es nur nach dir!" Die beiden küssten sich lange und tief. In ihren Augen das wundervolle Leuchten tiefer, inniger Liebe. Als sie sich trennten stand Lucius auf. Er holte aus einem der Regale einen Fotoband hervor, blätterte darin, bis er das von ihm gesuchte Foto fand. Er zeigte es Remus. Das Foto zeigte Severus schlafend, auf seinem Schoß zusammengerollte lag ein kleiner Draco. Severus hatte die Arme schützend um den Jungen gelegt.

„Das war ca. eine Woche bevor Draco nach Hogwarts ging. Er wollte nicht und weinte die ganze Nacht. Severus konnte ihn beruhigen. Das Foto habe ich am nächsten Morgen gemacht."

„Wie süß." Sagte Remus und betrachtete das Foto. „Doch warum hat ein so gut aussehender Mann wie Severus keine Frau, oder Mann? Ich meine, wenn ich ihn in der Schule sehe, dann ist mir das schon irgendwie klar, aber dann diese Fotos? Warum lässt er sich in seinem Job so gehen?" Lucius schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung. Glaub mir das frage ich mich schon länger als du."

Remus blätterte weiter in dem Buch, ein paar Momente später erschien ein für den Werwolf untypisches, gemeines und hinterlistiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Sag mal Lucius, kannst du einige dieser Fotos nachmachen?"

„Natürlich! Ich besitze alle Negative."

Remus zog seinen blonden Gefährten zu sich hinab und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Lucius begann zu lachen.

„Bei Merlin, ich weiß warum ich dich liebe." Stieß Lucius aus und lachte weiter…

* * *

Severus Snape war nicht gerade gut gelaunt. Keiner auf diesem Planeten konnte gut gelaunt sein, wenn er vor der Aufgabe stand eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei den Gryffindor- Slytherin- Siebtklässlern zu geben. Die Tür ging wie von selbst vor ihm auf und schloss sich hinter ihm und mit wehenden Roben betrat er seinen Klassenraum. Das aufgeregte Geschnatter verstummte.

Severus schritt zu seinem Pult und blickte in die Klasse. Das war der erste Moment in dem ihm etwas merkwürdig vorkam. Die Klasse blicke ihn mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. Mädchen wie Jungen sahen ihn bewundernd an, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, die Nägel zu seinem Sarg in dieser Fortgeschrittenen Klasse, sahen aus, als hätten sie McGonagall in einem Domina-Outfit gesehen und sein Patensohn Draco sah einfach nur auf den Tisch.

Severus war nicht blöde, Draco sah immer nur herab, wenn er etwas wusste oder ahnte, oder etwas getan hatte das ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen machte

Das ungute Gefühl in Severus Magengegend wuchs.

„Meine Damen, meine Herren. Kopieren Sie bitte folgendes von der Tafel. Ergänzen Sie Ihre Aufzeichnungen von der letzen Stunde und arbeiten sie dann weiter an Ihrem Veritaserum." Die vordere Reihe der Mädchen seufzte freudig und Severus trat verstört einen Schritt zurück.

Die Stunde verlief seltsam ruhig, doch Severus konnte die Blicke der Schüler auf sich spüren, etwas das normalerweise nicht der Fall war. Wenn er sich umdrehte sah er noch wie irgendjemand schnell seinen Blick abwendete um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Er versuchte in der Stunde mit Draco Blickkontakt herzustellen. Severus war sich sicher, der junge Malfoy wusste was hier los war, doch Draco schien bedacht zu sein ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

Gegen Ende der Stunde, als die meisten schon fertig waren, wurde Severus auf ein merkwürdiges Rascheln aufmerksam. Er tat einen Moment lang so, als ob er es nicht hören würde, bis er sich sicher war woher es kam. Er sah noch das verräterische blaue Cover auf dem Schoß von Pansy Parkinson, doch das Mädchen konnte sich nicht mehr retten.

„Miss Parkinson, es wäre zu freundlich, wenn sie mir ohne weiteres hin und her ihre Ausgabe der Hexenwoche übergeben würden. Sie wissen genau, was ich davon halte solcherlei Schundblatt in meinem Klassenzimmer zu haben." Er erwartete eigentlich, dass das Mädchen ihm das besagte Magazin aushändigen würde, doch Pansy schob es unter den Tisch und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Severus seufzte. „Das macht 3 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Zwingen sie mich nicht ihnen noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen und geben sie mir das Magazin." Wieder schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf. „Noch mal 3 Punkte Abzug. Miss Parkinson, her mit dem Magazin!" befahl Severus nun mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Doch wieder bekam er nur Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Er zückte schwer genervt seinen Zauberstab. „Accio Hexenwoche!" zischte er und erwartete, dass Pansys Magazin auf ihn zukommen würde, doch er schaffte es gerade noch sich zu bücken, als ungefähr 10 Ausgaben der Hexenwoche auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. Einen Moment lang war er aufs tödlichste wütend und enttäuscht. Wütend, weil er gedacht hatte er hätte den Gören schon genug Respekt eingeflößt, um so etwas wie heimlich lesen in seiner Klasse zu unterbinden und enttäuscht, weil er seine Schüler für intelligenter hielt, als dass sie sich mit so etwas wie der Hexenwoche abgeben würden. Wenn es wenigstens der Tagesprophet gewesen wäre…

Er blickte herab auf den Berg an verschwendetem Papier und erstarrte. Er wusste nicht wie lange er auf das Cover der Hexenwoche geblickt hatte, doch er überhörte das Klingeln zum Ende der Stunde und bekam ebenfalls kaum mit, dass sich die Schüler schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub machten. Und irgendwie war es ihm auch egal. Mit zittriger Hand hob er eine Ausgabe vom Boden auf.

Auf dem blauen Cover stand zu seinem Entsetzten in grüner Schrift mit silberner Umrandung: „_Junggeselle des Monats – das Geheimnis des Severus Snape Teil 1/2_" Das Cover zeigte ihn. IHN SELBST! In Jeanshosen, Boots und engem T-Shirt, mit Pferdeschwanz und fast Lächelnd an den Seitenrand der Zeitschrift lehnen. Einen Fuß hatte er auf der Überschrift abgestützt. Severus schloss die Augen. Nein, das konnte nur ein schlimmer Alptraum sein. Er würde die Augen öffnen und irgendeinen Schönling auf dem Cover sehen. Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete sah er immer noch sich selbst. Severus nahm auf dem erstbesten Stuhl platz.

Nachdem er das Cover noch weitere Minuten entsetzt angesehen hatte, kämpfte er sich dazu durch die Zeitschrift zu öffnen. Er blätterte Seite 3 auf. Er sah einige kleine Fotos von sich aus der Schulzeit, oder besser gesagt aus der Ferienzeit, ein Bild von seiner Meisterprüfung, eines beim Motorradfahren…

_„Wer hätte je gedacht, dass sich hinter der Fassade des öligen und griesgrämigen Professors für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts – Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei – eine solche Sahneschnitte von Mann versteckt. Mit diesen Bildern schockt Severus Raphael Snape die junge und auch ältere Zaubererschaft. Ich bitte euch, wer hätte schließlich gedacht, dass sich unter den berühmtberüchtigten schwarzen Roben ein derartiger Luxusköper verstecken würde und das hinter dem zynischen Lippenaufeinanderpressen ein Lächeln steckte, dass die Knie vieler weicher werden lässt und die Art von Gedanken hervorruft, die man besser nur im stillen Kämmerlein hat…"_

Severus schlug die Zeitschrift zu. Er war kreidebleich, seine Hände zitterten und ihm war ungewöhnlich schlecht, bis sein Zustand von Schock in kochende Wut umsprang. Er stand auf, das Magazin in der Faust zusammengequetscht, ein scharfer Blick seiner Augen reichte um die restlichen Exemplare die immer noch auf dem Boden lagen Staub zerfallen zu lassen und erst dann marschierte er aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Schüler die Severus Snape auf dem Weg zum Büro von Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore sahen, ergriffen, mit ihrem Exemplar der Hexenwoche unter dem Arm, panisch die Flucht.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore blätterte vergnügt in seiner Ausgabe der Hexenwoche, als die Tür aufsprang und das Thema des Magazins wutentbrannt in der Tür stand.

„Albus…" zischte der Meister der Tränke. „wenn das hier auf deinem Mist gewachsen ist, dann kannst du dir auf der Stelle einen anderen Lehrer für Zaubertränke suchen, denn ich werde kündigen. Hast du verstanden! KÜNDIGEN!" Severus hatte mit ein paar Schritten den Raum durchquert und stand nun vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, der absolut unschuldig von seinem Magazin aufgesehen hatte.

„Severus mein lieber Junge, welche Freude dich zu sehen…" begrüßte Dumbledore Severus herzlich.

„Albus…."

„Gut dass du hergekommen bist. Ich wollte auch noch mit dir über diesen tollen Bericht sprechen." Toll? Das konnte nicht Dumbledores ernst sein… „Ich finde es sehr erfreulich dich einmal etwas Außergewöhnliches und Verrücktes tun zu sehen. Und dann diese schicken Fotos! Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass du so aussehen kannst. Wirklich sehr erfreulich." Dumbledore lachte.

Die Erkenntnis kam wie ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Er schlug das Magazin auf und besah die Fotos. Woher hatte dieses Schundblatt diese Fotos? Die meisten davon zeigten Severus in einem mehr oder weniger privaten Umfeld. Es gab nur eine logische Antwort. Severus zerknäulte das Magazin in seinen Händen.

„Dieser … dieser verfluchte Bastard! Ich kann es nicht glauben… dieses Miststück." Er ließ das Knäuel Papier zu Boden fallen. „Bitte entschuldigen sie mich Direktor." Presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro des Direktors.

„Oh, dabei wollte ich mir das Cover doch unterschreiben lassen." Meinte Dumbledore etwas enttäuscht. „Na ja, dann eben später."

* * *

Severus stand vor seinem Kamin und warf Flohpulver ins Feuer. „Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor!" sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme. Die Flammen schlugen hoch und einen Moment später war das Gesicht einer Hauselfe zu sehen.

„Sie wünschen…" quietschte sie.

„Hol mir Lucius her!" fauchte der Hauslehrer Slytherins.

„Oh, Master Severus. Entschuldigen sie Blinky, aber die Master sind nicht zu Hause."

„Was heißt hier nicht zu Hause?"

„Master Lucius und Master Remus sind weggefahren. Haben keiner Elfe gesagte, wann sie zurückkommen…"

„Was, Lupin auch?"

„Ja Sir." Mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand erlosch das Feuer. Severus ließ sich in einen seiner Sessel fallen.

„Diese beiden Arschlöcher…" maulte er.

* * *

Sirius Black, seit einem Jahr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in Hogwarts, starrte absolut fassungslos auf die von ihm konfiszierte Ausgabe der Hexenwoche. Das da konnte nie im Leben Severus ‚Schleimbolzen' Snape sein. Merlin, diese Beine, diese Schultermuskeln, der flache Bauch, die kesse Haltung, das verführerische Lächeln. Nein! NEIN! Das konnte nicht _er_ sein…

Sirius blätterte durch die Fotos auf den 15 Seiten Bericht und war mehr als sprachlos. Was war bloß los mit der Welt, dass ein Severus Snape auf einmal aussehen konnte wie ein junger Gott. Wo blieb da die Fairness?

Er blätterte zurück auf Seite 12 auf der sich sein neues Lieblingsbild befand. Severus saß auf einer Treppe, in schwarzem Jeans-Outfit mit leicht gespreizten Beinen. Sirius fühlte wie ihn dieses Bild erregte. Er ließ den Kopf resigniert auf die Tischplatte fallen. „Oh Merlin, warum ich. Wer hat Schuld… warum? Warum? WARUM? Das ist nicht fair. Sirius Black findet Snape nicht sexy!"

* * *

Die nächsten Tage waren einerseits stressig und andererseits erfolgreich. Stressig für Severus Snape der sich fühlte wie ein Stück Fleisch auf dem Präsentierteller und nichts anderes tat, als immer weitere Exemplare der Hexenwoche zu verbrennen und natürlich für Sirius Black der eine komplett neue Strategie entwickeln musste, Severus heimlich zu beobachten, sich zwischen seinen Klassen einen runter zuholen und sich danach schlecht zu fühlen. Erfolgreich für die Hexenwoche, deren Absatz sich vervielfacht hatte, weil sich die Schüler in Hogwarts ständig neue Exemplare kaufen mussten.

Alles schien, mir freudiger Erwartung oder in Severus Fall mit Groll auf den nächsten Freitag zu warten, wenn „_Junggeselle des Monats – das Geheimnis des Severus Snape Teil 2/2_" herauskommen würde. Severus wusste langsam nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Es war schon soweit gekommen, dass Schüler ihn um sein Autogramm baten und es schien ihnen egal zu sein wie viele Punkte er ihnen abzog. Er bekam sogar Fanpost…

Er hatte sich vorgenommen Lucius zu Lupins Leidwesen zu kastrieren. Oder um sicherzugehen würde er sie beide kastrieren, irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Lupin in der Sache mehr als bis zum Hals drinsteckte. Draco war ihm die letzten Tage aus dem Weg gegangen. Severus war sich sicher, dass der Junge wusste wo sein Vater und sein Stiefvater waren… doch Draco schien in den letzten Tagen die Kunst der Unsichtbarkeit erlernt zu haben, denn jedes Mal wenn Severus den Jungen ansprechen wollte schien sich der in Luft aufgelöst zu haben.

* * *

Warum ihm ausgerechnet in dieser Woche das Orchideenpuder und die Drachenschuppen ausgehen mussten war Severus ein Rätsel. Er schob diesen Vorfall auf sein sowieso in letzter Zeit stark zurückgehendes Glück. Er war fast schon erschöpft von dem vielen mühseligen Verbrennen von Zeitschriften. Nicht nur das, einige verrückte Schülerinnen hatten die Bilder aus dem Magazin herausgeschnitten und klebten sie in Alben, auf ihre Notizbücher und, wie Severus mit absolutem Ekel vermutete, auch in ihre Tagebücher. Er seufzte und hoffte eindringlich, dass er den zweiten Teil seines Coverboy-Daseins überleben würde.

Severus öffnete die Tür zur Zaubertrankapotheke in Hogsmeade. Auf das Klingeln erschien ein älterer Mann, Ludwig Sherman, hinter dem Tresen.

„Ah, Professor Snape. Wie kann ich ihnen heute helfen?" fragte Sherman. Severus trat an den Tresen heran. Er war schon dabei seine Bestellung auszusagen, da fiel ihm Shermans seltsamer Blick auf. Normalerweise war Sherman ein sehr diskreter und normaler Apotheker, doch irgendwie schien sein Blick seltsam prüfend zu sein, fast schon analysierend, kombiniert mit einem Hauch Amüsement. Severus schüttelte einen Moment lang den Kopf. Diese ‚Junggeselle des Monats'- Geschichte ließ ihn langsam paranoid werden.

„Orchideenpuder und Drachenschuppen, vom Ungarischen Hornschwanz bitte, Mr. Sherman." Sagte Severus. Sherman nickte. Er zog ein Glas aus dem Regal, das mit türkisblauem Puder gefüllt war. Das Päckchen mit den Schuppen holte er aus einer der vielen Schubladen.

„Das macht zwölf Galleonen und sieben Sickel." Severus zählte das Geld ab und legte es auf den Tresen. Der Blick des Apothekers ruhte immer noch stechend auf ihm und Severus beschloss sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub zu machen. Er verabschiedete sich mit schnellen Worten und stürmte aus dem Laden.

Er ging mit hastigen Schritten durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Dieses dämliche Magazin und dieser verfluchte Bericht hatten ihn vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht. So verhielt sich doch niemand der jahrlang den Dunklen Lord ausspioniert hatte. Das war alles Lucius' und Remus' Schuld.

„Oh Merlin. Er ist es wirklich!" Severus blickte auf, als er den schrillen Aufschreien hinter sich hörte. Mit einem mehr als nur unguten Gefühl drehte er sich um. „Es ist Severus Snape. Ich muss unbedingt ein Autorgramm haben."

„Ich auch, er ist so toll."

„Severus ein Autogram."

Eine kleine Gruppe junger Damen stürmte auf ihn zu. Severus erstarrte. Fast in Zeitlupe sah er die Frauen auf sich zukommen und in diesem Moment kannte er die wahre Bedeutung von Panik. So tat Severus das einzige das ein in Panik geratener männlicher Slytherin mit homosexueller Neigung im Angesicht einer Schar kreischender Fangirls tun konnte: Er desapparierte.

* * *

Sirius stellte sich vor wie er seine Beine um Severus' Hüften schlingen würde um Severus' pochende Männlichkeit tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Ja, er würde sich unter dem Slytherin in erotischster Wonne winden, würde stöhnen, Severus anflehen schneller und härter zu werden. Mit einer absolut schmerzhaften Erektion wand sich Sirius in seinem Bett. Wann würde das endlich aufhören? Er presste sein Gesicht in das Kissen.

Das Schlimmste war ja nicht mal, dass Sirius Severus auf einmal attraktiv fand… Das war noch harmlos, das Schlimmste war, dass er bei seinen heimlichen Beobachtungen unter Harrys Tarnumhang einen Blick auf Severus Snape den Privatmenschen geworfen hatte und sich Hals über Kopf in diesen starken, charismatischen und interessanten Mann verliebt hatte. Seine erotischen Phantasien wurden begleitet von Szenen, wie er und Severus im Bett kuscheln würden, sie zusammen privat zu Abend aßen oder einfach die Stille des Abends vor dem Kamin teilen würden. Sirius stufte sich selbst als Reif für die Klapsmühle ein.

„Ich bin so kaputt." Maulte Sirius und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Seine Erektion stand immer noch wie eine Eins. Er begann sich selbst zu befriedigen. „Oh Severus…" stöhnte er in die Stille seines Zimmers.

* * *

Es war Mittwoch und Severus war mit den Nerven am Ende. Außerdem fühlte er sich seltsamerweise jetzt auch schon im Schloss verfolgt. Konnte es sein, dass er langsam wirklich paranoid wurde? Immer wieder drehte er sich um und blickte in die Schatten, doch nichts war zu sehen. Jedenfalls bis er etwas erspähte. Mit schnellen Schritten war er im Schatten des Korridors angelangt, packte, so wie es schien ins Leere, bekam aber etwas zu fassen und schleifte es die paar Meter zu seinen Räumen. Er zerrte es durch die Tür und verschloss sie hinter sich.

„Potter!" zischte er wütend. „Ich will sofort wissen was…" er brach ab, als Sirius unter dem Tarnumhang sichtbar wurde. „Black?"

„Ich … Ich kann das erklären… Ich wollte nur…" Sirius wand den Blick gen Boden.

„Was willst du?" Severus hatte einfach keine Lust mehr. „Willst du dich auch noch über mich lustig machen? Reicht es denn nicht, dass die komplette Zaubererschaft diese Bilder von mir sieht. Musst du auch noch deine Witze darüber reißen? Ich habe weiß Gott schon genug Probleme ohne dich."

„Ach was… hat der arme Sevy Probleme mit der Aufmerksamkeit der Öffentlichkeit?" Neckte Sirius, der zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden hatte.

„Black, ich warne dich ich habe keine Zeit, keine Nerven und keine Lust mich mit dir abzugeben." Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und stützte die Hände in die Hüften. Sirius glotze mit großen Augen. Er musste an sich halten, um sich nicht über die Lippen zu lecken. „Wie wäre es Black, wenn du jetzt einfach verschwindest?"

Sirius kämpfte mit sich und in dem Moment, als sein Gehirn sich für einen kurzen Moment ausschaltete tat er das unrationalste das er in seinem ganzen Leben je getan hatte: Er drückte Severus einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich mag dich.." stammelte er etwas verwirrt, wurde rot wie die Gryffindor- Fahne und ergriff danach die Flucht.

Severus stand einfach nur versteinert da. Es war egal, dass die Tür zu seinen Räumen sperrangelweit offen stand. Das einzige das Severus durch den Kopf ging, war die Tatsache, dass Sirius Black in gerade geküsst hatte und ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn gern hatte. Widerwillig stellte er fest, dass es ihn nicht kalt gelassen hatte.

* * *

Donnerstagmittag konnte Severus Sirius immer noch nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Und deshalb stand er nachdem Sirius auch das Mittagessen hatte ausfallen lassen vor dessen Bürotür und klopfte.

„Ja bitte?"

Sirius wirkte erschrocken, als Severus das Büro betrat. Er schien einen Moment nach Worten zu suchen. Doch Severus kam ihm zu vor. „Ich will sofort wissen, was das gestern sollte, Black. Ich schwöre dir, wenn du dich über mich lustig machen willst hexe ich dich in die nächste Woche."

Sirius blickte auf den wütenden Severus und war ein bisschen beleidigt. Er hatte gestern versucht seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Okay, er musste zugeben, die Aktion war dämlich gewesen, aber trotzdem ehrlich gemeint. „Es ist schon fast eine Beleidigung, dass du glaubst du könnest mich foppen, mit deinen dämlichen Spielen." Fuhr Severus fort. „Für wie blöd hältst du mich, als ob du mich…"

„Halts Maul!" Schrie Sirius und stand mit einem Ruck seines Stuhles auf. Er umrundete seinen Schreibtisch, so dass er vor Severus stand. „Was weißt du denn schon?" Man konnte den beleidigten Ton in seiner Stimme hören. Severus suchte nach einer Antwort, doch Sirius nächste Aktion ließ ihn komplett verstummen.

Sirius kniete sich vor Severus hin und ergriff dessen Hand. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, du schleimiger Bastard. Alles nur wegen dieses blöden Berichtes und die Neugier die er ausgelöst hat. So schmerzhaft es auch ist es zuzugeben, es ist wahr. Was soll ich tun um dich zu überzeugen." Severus starrte perplex auf Sirius herab. „Soll ich fragen, ob du mit mir ausgehst, oder mein fester Lover wirst, oder soll ich mich einfach ausziehen und dich anflehen mir das Gehirn rauszuficken?"

Sprachlos war das perfekte Wort um Severus' Zustand zu beschreiben, während Sirius weiter vor ihm kniete und seine Hand hielt. Das konnte Black einfach nicht ernst meinen. Oder doch?

„Wenn das ein Witz war, dann…" presste er hervor.

Sirius stand einfach nur auf, verschloss seine Tür mit einem Zauber und begann sich auszuziehen, bis er nackt vor Severus stand. Dieser betrachtete mit Gier in den Augen Sirius' schönen Körper und die Lust erwachte in ihm. Sirius schlang seine Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an. Severus konnte genau die Härte von Sirius' hartem Penis gegen seinen Oberschenkel spüren. Sirius keuchte.

„Bitte Severus, bitte. Nur für dieses Mal. Nimm mich!"

Severus blickte in Sirius' wunderschöne blaue Augen und senkte seinen seine Lippen auf die des Animagus. Allein der Kuss entfachte in ihm eine brennende Leidenschaft. Er drückte Sirius gegen seinen Schreibtisch und Sirius schlang willig seine Beine um Severus' Hüften so wie er es in seinen Träumen schon so oft getan hatte.

* * *

Er war kaum zu glauben, aber Severus fühlte sich gut. Unglaublich gut. Er hielt den verschwitzen und warmen Körper von Sirius in seinen Armen und er fühlte sich wie der König der Welt. Nach ihrer kleinen Nummer in Sirius' Büro, war Sirius am Abend zu ihm gekommen und Severus war mehr als willig gewesen seine Performance zu wiederholen.

Sirius hatte unter ihm gelegen, seine Namen gestöhnt, so wundervolle Laute von sich gegeben, sich mit allem was er war Severus hingegeben. Es war einfach ein wunderschönes Erlebnis gewesen. Er musste es einfach behalten.

„Black?" fragte er, etwas unsicher.

„Nenn mich Sirius. Du fickst mich, also kannst du mich auch beim Vornamen nennen." Meinte Sirius müde und schmiegte sich an.

„Du hast etwas von Beziehung gesagt…" Bei diesen Worten setze Sirius sich auf und blickte Severus glücklich an.

„Du willst wirklich mein fester Lover sein? Ohne Witz." Severus wurde einen Moment lang rot, nickte aber. Sirius beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn sanft.  
"Thank you, love!" flüsterte er, dann legte er sich erwartungsvoll auf Severus. „Du hast mir gezeigt, dass du mich ficken kannst", Sirius' Augen leuchteten glücklich. „jetzt zeig mir, dass du mich auch lieben kannst."

Severus lächelte. „Mit Freuden."

* * *

Sirius konnte es kaum glauben. Der zweite und Gott sei Dank letzte Teil von „_Junggeselle des Monats – das Geheimnis des Severus Snape" _war erschienen und alle unterhielten sich darüber. Sirius hatte mit anhören müssen, wie diese Gören sich über seinen Severus unterhielten und ihm schöne Augen machten. SEIN Severus! SEINER! Wie konnten sie es wagen.

Doch keiner hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Eifersucht Sirius an diesem wundervollen Freitagmittag explodieren lassen würde, als er von einer seiner Klassen Richtung Eingangshalle zum Mittagessen ging. Die Einganghalle war mit Schülern gefüllt, die gerade aus ihrem Unterricht kamen. Sirius überhörte ein Gruppe von Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw Siebtklässlerinnen.

„Severus ist ja so cool. Dieser Body, einfach der Hammer." Schwärmte eine Brünette und drückte sich Hexenwoche an ihre Brust. „Ich muss ihn einfach mal anfassen."

„Ich weiß nicht ob der Plan so eine gute Idee ist, Carol." Entgegnete eine Blonde.

„Doch Jenny, ich werde es tun. Ich kann einfach nicht anders, der Mann ist einfach göttlich."

Sirius' Hutschnur platze.

„Ersten:" seine Stimme war eisig und die Mädchen erschreckten sich beim Anblick von ihrem Lehrer. „heißt es Professor Snape für euch, Zweitens: streichst du alle Gedanken im Bezug auf deinen tollen Plan aus deinem Hirn. Sollte ich erfahren, dass du ihm auch nur zu Nahe kommst werde ich deinem Haus jeden einzelnen Punkt abziehen. Kapiert?" Mit einem Blick der keine Widerworte duldete blickte er durch die Eingangshalle. Was glaubten diese Gören eigentlich mit wem sie es zu tun hatten?

„Das gilt für jeden von euch, klar! Keiner legt Hand an Sirius Blacks Lover." Erklärte er.

Ein Lachen ließ Sirius aufschrecken. Severus kam lachend von den Kerkern. Wie es schien hatte er die Szene mitbekommen. Severus war gut gestylt, ähnlich wie auf den Fotos und Sirius wurde nur vom hinsehen schwach. Der sexy Slytherin- Hauslehrer näherte sich Sirius und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, Sirius. Ich habe schon was ich will." Er küsste Sirius federleicht auf die Wange. Dann ging er Richtung große Halle. Sirius sah ihm verträumt hinterher, mit einem treuen Hundeblick. „Kommst du, Sirius?" rief Severus.

„Jaaa!"

Die Schüler sahen zu wie Sirius freudig hinter Severus herlief. Als sich die Tür hinter den Beiden schloss waren ein Drittel der Gryffindor- und Slytherin- Siebtklässler in Ohnmacht gefallen.

* * *

Lucius betrat mit einem Brief den Salon seiner Pariser Stadtwohnung. Remus saß am Klavier.

„Hier Remus, dass musst du lesen. Ich glaub es einfach nicht." Remus hörte auf zu spielen.

„Von wem ist der Brief?"

„Draco!" sagte Lucius kurz.

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie es unserem Severus nach dieser Sache geht." Remus nahm den Brief entgegen und begann zu lesen. Lucius grinste immer noch. Nach einem Moment stieß Remus aus:

„Um Himmelswillen, wer hätte das denn gedacht…" Lucius lachte los.

* * *

Der Abend war angenehm und Lucius und Remus saßen auf der Terrasse, beide hatten sie eine Ausgabe der Hexenwoche in der Hand, blätterten darin und unterhielten sich amüsiert über Severus' neuer Beziehung mit Sirius. Mit einem ‚schuhu' machte eine Eule auf sich aufmerksam, die auf dem Geländer der Terrasse gelandet war. In ihrem Schnabel hielt sie einen roten Umschlag. Remus erhob sich, nahm der Eule in Brief ab, fütterte sie mit einem Keks und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl.

„Ein Heuler?" fragte Lucius etwas verwirrt. Remus drehte den Brief ein paar Mal in seinen Händen hin und her, aber es war kein Absender zu sehen. Nur Sein und Lucius' Name standen darauf.

„Schon seltsam." Murmelte Remus.

„Öffne ihn, bevor das Gebrüll unerträglich ist."

Remus brach das Siegel auf, aber anstatt das eine kreischende Stimme den Abend erfüllte erklang Severus' Stimme, sanft und bedrohlich:

_„Ich weiß wo ihr seid." _

Das Geräusch von aufloderndem Feuer kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und Lucius und Remus sahen wie die Flammen im Kamin die typische grüne Flohpulverfarbe annahmen.

* * *

Ende +

A/N: So das ist die überarbeitete Fassung dieser Geschichte. Ich konnte nicht umhin noch zwei Szenen einzufügen. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Viele Dank an dieser Stelle an meine Beta-Leserin Julien. Diese Story ist eine Challenge –Annahme von Lorelei Lee's Community "die Heulende Hütte" Die Challenge wurde gestellt von Lorelei Lee. Freue mich auf eure Meinung


End file.
